Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device operating in conjunction with a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of the electronic technology, various portable electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, and a wearable device have been developed. Such a portable electronic device has been widely diffused to most persons for the purpose of use and portability, and may be variously used in an actual life including a playing of various multi-media data, a playing of internet surfing, or the like.
A technology for providing various services by cooperating a portable electronic device with a vehicle has been developed.
When a plurality of persons get on a vehicle, there may be various portable electronic devices belonging to each passenger inside the vehicle. Since a driver and passengers among vehicle occupants require different information, it is desirable to classify portable electronic devices inside the vehicle into a device belonging to the driver and a device belonging to the passenger.